where'd you go
by bbqsaucelover
Summary: takes place after fang. iggy got his eyesight back but he is now working for the school. i suck at summaries so please read and review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Ok, my first attempt at this story was suckish. So I tried again. I hope that this attempt is better. By the way, it is written in Iggy's POV. The italics are the song lyrics and the bold is the words that Nudge wrote in her letter. Please review and enjoy the story! **

"_Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like its been forever, since you've been gone. Please come back home." _

I sat in my room, reading Nudge's letter again and again with the radio blaring her favorite song. The letter had arrived in the mail this morning and an Eraser had brought it up to me. I wondered how Nudge had managed to send it to me. Angel probably helped her find out where I was living. That was the only good explanation I could come up with.

"**Why, Iggy? Why did you start working for the School? Why did you have to split the flock apart again? We never really healed after Fang left. You're a selfish jerk. You shouldn't be a member of this flock. The only thing you cared about was getting your eyesight back. Don't try to deny it.**

**You could have told Dr. Martinez or something. She would have helped you. The School is using you as a pawn. You should know that by now. We lived there before. But you don't care. As long as you get your eyesight back you're ok with working for the School. You. You. You. That's all you think about. You never think about what was best for the flock. We're your puppets. Your toys.**

**I hope you're happy now, Iggy. Don't come back ever again because we won't welcome you with open arms. You're our enemy now. We don't recognize you anymore. I don't recognize you anymore. **

**Nudge**

That was the 20th time I had read it, but I still felt a twinge of pain in my heart. I sighed and turned the radio off, then picked up the photograph of Nudge that I kept on my bedside. Angel had given it to me the day before I left. She was the only that knew about my feelings for Nudge. I had asked her to keep it a secret, and so far she hasn't told anyone yet.

Ella or Dr. Martinez took the picture. I'm not sure whom because I wasn't paying attention. It was on the day of the reception after Total's wedding. I had asked Nudge to slow dance and she said yes after I convinced her that I was not going to let her make a fool of herself. I still remember the sound of her laugh and how she leaned closer to me to describe what was going on. That was the best day of my life.

And now I lost her. Not literally, but still. She was the glue that held the flock together after Fang left. She showed a side of her that I never knew she had. She was in lots of pain herself but covered it up with a big smile. She wallowed Max out of her pit of despair, tucked Angel into bed at night, scolded Gazzy and I when we made bombs and almost blew something up, did the dishes, cooked, and other things that Max usually did. She took over the flock and inspired us to move on with her strength and courage.

"Iggy. It's time." Jason, the whitecoat that I was working with called from outside my door.

"Time for what?"

"To find the flock and make them into Erasers. This was part of the deal. Remember?"

My heart nearly stopped and I swore under my breath. Dam. Not now. I still needed time.


	2. authors note

**Hey, guys. I wrote this story when I was having writer's block with my other story, In Pieces. I feel silly continuing this if no one reads it, so please review if you want me to keep writing. Thank you and write on. **

**BBQ SAUCE LOVER**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey. So I'm going to continue the story. I want to thank stripedpolkadots for reviewing. This chapter is for you! Here we go and enjoy!**

**Iggy's POV: **

I landed on the roof of Dr. Martinez's house softly and slipped in through a window. The house was dark and silent, so I knew that everyone was still asleep. I crept through the halls and opened the door of Max's room. My hand started sweating and I gripped the tazer gun in my pocket tightly. She was sleeping peacefully on her bed with her arm dangling over the side. I slowly walked to her bedside and pulled out the tazer gun, then jabbed it into her side. Her eyes flew open for a minute and she grunted before she collapsed on the bed, out cold.

I shoved the gun back in my pocket and pulled out a garbage bag from my backpack. I put Max into the trash bag and was about to drag her out of the room when Nudge appeared at the doorway. I drew in a breath and tried to dive beneath Max's bed, but it was too late.

"Max?" Nudge slurred sleepily. "Angel is crying again. Can you go comfort her?"

"OK, sweetie." I replied, doing a perfect imitation of Max's voice. "I'll be there in a minute."

Nudge nodded and started to walk toward me. My heart sped up and I stumbled backward. Oh, man. I was in big trouble now. I had to think of a way to get out of here. Now. I did a 360 of the room, but there was no possible escape routes. Max's room was the only one that didn't have a window I could jump out from.

Nudge stopped in front of me and hugged me. Despite myself, I wrapped my arms around her and placed my chin on her head. Nudge buried her face in my shirt and smiled contently, which made my heart pound against my ribs. It had been a while since I've seen her smile, but when she did, the whole room lit up and time seemed to stop for a minute. I raised my arm and stroked her hair, momentarily forgetting what I had come here for.

She tilted her head up to look at me and froze. "Iggy?"

"Um, yeah. Hi." I replied.

She quickly pulled away and crouched down in a defensive position, her face now filled with hate and anger.

"What did you come here for? And where's Max?" She growled.

"I-uh-" I stammered. Might as well tell the truth. "I-came to b-bring you to the School. T-they need you as E-erasers."

Nudge's eyes widened and her hands clenched into fists.

"Haven't you caused enough pain already? And now you've come back for more? I hate you!" She yelled, turning to run out the door.

I whipped the tazer gun out of my pocket and jabbed it into her back. She jolted before going limp and collapsed on the floor. I pulled her into my lap and looked down at her beautiful face. I hated doing this, but I had to. I had to keep the flock safe. I had to keep her safe, even if she hated me forever.

Footsteps sounded in the hall and voices rose urgently. I cursed and stuffed Nudge into the trash bag, then burst out of the room, running for the front door. I heard Angel shout behind me and Gazzy scream a string of bad words that I didn't know he knew. Dr. Martinez was desperately trying to calm them down and Ella was sobbing, her wails echoing loudly through the house.

I reached the front door and hurtled outside. I pulled out the whistle that I was wearing around my neck and blew three times. Immediately, a helicopter rose from the canyon and flew over to hover above me. I stopped running as the door slid open and Erasers threw a ladder down to me. I jumped up and started climbing, taking care not to drop the trash bag that had Nudge and Max inside it.

"_Iggy. Why?" _

"_Shut up, Angel." _

"_I thought you loved Nudge."_

"_I do. It's complicated. But it's for the good of the flock." _

"_No. You're just being selfish. I hate you. And we're going to come get them back. No matter what." _


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This story is being written by You-Are-A-Fridge-With-Wings, I'm just posting it. Thank her!**

Iggy POV:  
I sat on the opposite side of the crates that contained Max and Nudge. _Nudge, the love of my life_. I sighed loudly and buried my head in my hands. I couldn't get the image of her face when she realized it was me out of my head. I kept seeing the flicker of joy. The sudden flash of pain. Panic. Her voice ran through my mind again. "I hate you." I moaned quietly. If only she knew how much pain those words invoked in my heart. I glanced up and fought the urge to sidle up to the cage. I was the last thing she wanted to see. There was a quiet crash, and I reluctantly dragged my eyes from Nudge's perfect face and looked at Max's cage. She was glaring at me with that famous glare, The glare that made grown men wither. I could see past the anger in the glare, though, and I saw the pain. The betrayal.  
"Max," I started, then stopped. What could I say? She wouldn't understand. None of them would. Her eyes softened ever so slightly, before hardening again.  
"What? What do you want to say to me? I have nothing to say to you. Everything I would want to tell you is gone now. It went the day you betrayed us. Betrayed your FAMILY, Iggy! We were your family, and you just threw that in our face!" She was shouting by the end, every word like a knife to my chest. I was expecting cutting sarcasm. This was much, much worse. Right then a whitecoat walked into the room, flashed me a friendly smile, and the hauled Max's cage onto a trolly. Max ignored the whitecoat and held my gaze until she was wheeled out of the room. I can't remember how long I sat there with my eyes occasionally shifting to Nudge's unconscious form. The room was lined with crates and it had no windows. Experiments had no need to see the sun. I felt the eyes of some experiments on me. They looked hostile, scared, or curious. I tore my eyes away from Nudge to look at some of the others. Some were going to die. They were groaning or crying in pain with organs on the outside. Some were strong and healthy, up to thirteen years old. Most had lost interest by now. All except one.  
"Hello," said a tiny, quiet voice. Its owner was a small girl, around five or six. She had shocking red hair and bright green eyes. She was really underweight. Talking was obviously a strain, and she broke into a huge coughing fit. Against my better judgment, I unlatched her cage and lifted her gently out. I gave her a sip of water, and patted her beck gently until she finished coughing. She looked up at me with wide, confused eyes. I smiled at her, but she shrunk back.  
"Who're you? You're one of them, but you're kind." I felt sad then. I wasn't kind to the flock. I left them, betrayed them.  
"Iggy. Do you have a name?" The girl looked deep in thought. When she spoke, I noticed a very slight Scottish accent.  
"Nope. The girl you were staring at is waking up, though." I looked up in surprise and saw Nudge looking at me. I slid the girl back into her cage, then sidled up to nudge. She beamed at me, before her expression suddenly clouded over.  
"Nudge?" I asked quietly. I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to hear what she would say.  
"Why?" I sighed. I knew this was coming.  
" Nudge, I … it was for the flocks' own good. You wouldn't understand." She pouted angrily at me. Then she said the words I was dreading.  
"Go away, Iggy. I don't need you. I stopped needing you the day you decided turning against us was better for us than sticking close together."  
I sighed and my mind unconsciously flashed back to the day I decided to leave the flock.  
I_t was night-time, and I was sitting in the center of the canyon. Suddenly, I was surrounded by Erasers. Their loud breathing filled my ears and I heard the clacking of high heels. Then a high sweet voice rang out around the canyon.  
"Iggy. You will join us." It was a statement, not a question. "Otherwise, the flock will suffer. Otherwise Nudge will die. We will kill them all. You can save them from that fate. All you have to do is join us." Big Eraser hands grabbed my arms, and hauled me off, but they didn't need to. I had decided.  
I would do anything to save my Nudge_.


	5. Chapter 5

** Well….its been a while. Thanks for all the reviews and I will try my hardest to continue this story until the very end! HIYAH! Ok…that was unnecessary…Ugh, summer is almost over. I don't want to go back to school….NOOO! anywayys, please enjoy and remember to review! **

**Iggy's POV: **

I don't know how long I stood there, starring at Nudge's face. She turned away and wouldn't look at me. Couldn't. I clenched my fists and fought back the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes. Man. Was this what love felt like? It sure hurt. A lot. I made a decision right there. I was going to set Nudge-and all the other experiments- free. Consequences be damned.

I found a lab coat, a weird hair net thingy, and some googles. Nudge watched me as I put them on and walked over to her cage. There was a little smile on her face, which kind of made me goofily happy.

I reached inside her cage and unlatched it, then went around the room and did the same thing until every experiment was free. They huddled together in the middle of the room with fear evident on their faces.

"Ok!" I called, "Listen up! When I give the signal, which is going to be very obvious, everyone run. Don't look back. Don't worry about me. Just run. Are we clear?"

They all nodded and the girl I talked to earlier beamed at me. My eyes locked onto Nudge's and she half-smiled at me, as if she knew.

"Thank you." She said, and left it at that.

**Wellll? How ya'll like it? Leave it all in the reviews! Write on! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok! Here's a new chapter. I have to urge to kill Iggy, but I"m resisting. Just barely...Anyways please review and enjoy! Sorry if the chapters are short. I'm really busy with school and homework and ugh. They may get longer over break, so hang in there. Thanks for reviewing and keep on chugging! **

Nudge's POV:

I looked around for possible escape routes. Roof? No. There were no windows and it was too thick. Air vents? Maybe, but we would get stuck easily. The only option was to go through the door. I caught Iggy staring at me and gave him a half-smile. "Thank you."

He nodded and pointed to the door. I resisted the urge to look one last time at him and gathered the experiments, then opened the door, peered out, and ran. Our footsteps thundered on the stairs, making a lot of noise, and I held my breath. I stopped at every corner to check if any whitecoats were coming, but it was all clear. A few minutes later I realized why. I skidded to a halt at the base of the stairs leading to the entrance. Several whitecoats were waiting there with smirks on their faces and syringes in hand filled with a green liquid. The experiments collided into me and opened their mouth to protest, but stopped when they caught sight of the whitecoats. A couple shrieked in horror, but most turned and started back up the stairs, only to be trapped by whitecoats that appeared out of nowhere. We were trapped. I gritted my teeth and unfurled my wings, launching into the air. I brought my fists together and slammed them down on a couple of heads. A few crumpled, but not enough. They were replaced by Erasers, who burst out of rooms and charged toward us. The air was filled with screams and blood as the Erasers tore into any experiment they could get their hands on. We were desperately outnumbered and only I knew how to fight.

"NUDGE!"

I sighed. I had never been happier to hear Iggy's voice in my life. I turned and saw him flying down the stairs toward us, holding a object that suspiciously looked like one of his hand-made bombs.

"Run! I'll handle it!" He yelled.

My heart sank and I was distracted for a moment at his words. Wasn't he getting out too? He had too, or else he would die. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice an Eraser charging at me until it was too late. He caught me in his arms and started squeezing. I kicked but it was no use.

"He never loved you, Nudge." The Eraser hissed in my ear. "He loves his eyesight more than you."

"Shut up!" I screamed, sinking my teeth into his hand.

The Eraser roared in pain and threw me hard against the wall. I heard Iggy cussing and a vague beeping. There was a explosion and I was flying through the air. I landed on something hard, grunted, and fainted as golden stars exploded in my head.

**This chapter was kinda angsty. Sorry about that. I'm not feeling really good right now. But the next chapter will be happier. You like it? You hate it? You absolutely despise it? (Hope it's not the last one). Leave it all in the reviews. :) Write on! **


End file.
